


Un simple trato

by cute_valt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_valt/pseuds/cute_valt
Summary: Peter Parker se encuentra formándose para ser un vengador; sin embargo un encuentro repentino en el ascensor del complejo vengadores podría llegar a cambiar sus planes de hacer el bien ¿Se dejará tentar?
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Confusión

Peter se encontraba emocionado, este primer mes entrenando junto a los vengadores había sido estupendo para él; sin embargo se sentía muy mal por ocultarle a su tía May el maravilloso giro que dio su vida.

También en él estaba habitando un sentimiento de soledad por no poder hablar de esto con alguien. Es que todo había pasado tan rápido y repentino que no le dio tiempo de procesar las cosas; ahora sería parte de los vengadores. Este es el sueño de cualquiera pero no de Peter, él simplemente quería hacer el bien en recompensa a lo ocurrido con su tío.

En el fondo de su ser creía ciegamente que era su deber proteger a su vecindario y evitar a toda costa que a más familias les pasara lo que a la suya.

Quedar rotas.

Por un momento todo estuvo bajo su control. Combatía contra posibles amenazas a la paz de su vecindario, se tomaba una que otra eventual foto como Spiderman para ganar algo de dinero con ella y lo que más le gustaba, trabajar medio tiempo con el señor Stark.

Ver al señor Stark era la mejor parte de su día; no porque estuviera enamorado de él, no, el respetaba que ya tenía una pareja, Y que estuviera próximo a casarse; si no porque aun así podía permitirse seguir admirándolo como algo inalcanzable. Aunque eso tomó otro rumbo, todo cambio cuando se cruzaron en el ascensor.

Peter culminaba su día de entrenamiento, estaba agotado y tomó el ascensor lo más rápido posible.

Con él se cruzó Tony con un aura extraña, algo maliciosa ¿Quizás iba a "hablar" con el Cap.? ‹‹No Peter, no pienses en eso, seguro es otra cosa›› se repetía aunque ¿Qué tenía de malo? Después de todo el Capitán Rogers es su prometido. No, no era eso; era algo más allá, nunca lo había visto así; un frio indescriptible emanaba de Stark. Quien ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos atreves del oscuro cristal de sus lentes. Solo sonreía.

− ¿Qué tal chico araña?

−Señor Stark.

¿Chico araña? Supuso que sería un nuevo apodo de tantos que se le ocurrían para su equipo, pero nunca para él ¿Ya lo consideraba parte del equipo? Tal vez sus esfuerzos han rendido frutos y ya no lo considera solo un "niño despistado".

− ¿Puedo...?−llevó su mano hacia la frente de Peter, acercándose tanto que Parker sintió su fresco aliento−Será un momento.

_‹‹ ¡Oh, señor Stark fue maravilloso! ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo puede hacer esto? Soy un degenerado, el señor Stark está comprometido, y no es debido que yo esté haciendo estas cosas pensando en él ¡¿Qué diría el Capitán?! No sé cómo me levanto cada día y los miro a los ojos, pensando que deseo tener a Tony solo para mí. Besarlo, tocarlo y mimarlo cuando haga falta.››_

El recuerdo de su primera semana en el complejo de los vengadores apareció como un relámpago cuando Tony tocó su frente, y desapareció de inmediato en cuanto se apartó.

−Tenías un cabello despeinado en tu frente. De nada, me tengo que ir.

Tan solo si Tony supiera todo lo que Peter siente por el ¿o tal vez ya se dio cuenta? Lo dudaba mucho, pero debía ser cauteloso. Hasta ahora mantenía su amor por el millonario en secreto.

Solo en ese momento fugaz se ha permitido recordar cosas indecentes delante del que le causaba tantas ansias de amarlo.

Su malestar e incomodidad se alteró al máximo una vez el señor Stark se fue. Y para más rarezas del día al abrirse nuevamente el ascensor se consiguió con un Tony de aspecto diferente a hace unos minutos.

− ¿Señor Stark?

− ¡Peter! Te he estado buscando ¿has notado algo raro con el ascensor?

−No, de hecho yo...

− ¿El ascensor se detuvo por 20 minutos y no te diste cuenta?

−Ahora que lo menciona, si lo noté. Descuide señor Stark−la confusión se apoderaba de él.

¿Acaso su amor por Tony se convirtió en obsesión y se estaba volviendo loco? Lo mejor para Peter fue irse a descansar; estaba incrédulo ante la actitud de Tony ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Era una nueva prueba? No lo creía, pero su cautela tendría que aumentar cuando se tratara de Stark y sus allegados.


	2. Los dos Tony

Otro día, otro agotador entrenamiento que aún no ponía en práctica para algo mucho más grande que vigilar y reportar alguna anomalía. Muchas veces le había protestado al equipo principal que nunca pasaba algo nivel extraterrestre como lo que esperaban, solo simples personas en simples calles; pero ellos seguían a la espera de algo más. 

Nunca veía algo fuera de lo normal, hasta la noche anterior que se sintió observado y con frio, no le dio importancia, pasó muy rápido la sensación. 

Una de las ventajas de entrenar tan duro era que lo entretenía lo suficiente como para despejar su mente y no pensar en Tony; al igual que le daba ánimo para continuar con su día. Hoy tal vez al llegar a casa tomarÍa un par de fotos de Spiderman. 

− ¿Qué tal?−Tony entró al ascensor, otra vez− ¿Has pensado en mí? 

Ya llevaba más de una semana encontrándoselo al salir del complejo, y en todas las oportunidades ponía cualquier excusa para posicionar la palma de la mano en su frente generándole recordar cosas y dejarlo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. De hecho un día llegó a parase tan cerca que sus labios se rozaron. 

Ya estaba harto, quería una buena explicación para estos encuentros con sonrisas pícaramente maliciosas ¿Esto era parte de un nuevo invento? ¿O pretendía engañar al Cap. con él? Ser uno de los amantes de Tony Stark no sonaba tan mal, pero sus principios se lo impedían ¿debía preguntarle a Tony que intensiones tenia?

El millonario llevaba lentes oscuros como de costumbre, y un clásico traje negro con cortaba verde oliva. 

Por una acorazonada el menor quiso descubrir de una buena vez que era lo que pretendía Tony abordándolo en el ascensor toda una semana.

−Permíteme...

− ¡No!−Tomó su mano antes de que el contrario tocara su frente− ¿Qué es lo que intesta hacer? Me agobia que todos los días venga al ascensor, haga algo extraño al tocarme y desaparecer; para después hacer que nada pasó. Peor aún hace cosas tentadoras hacia mí cuando usted tiene a un maravilloso futuro esposo. No quiero ser el chico de las sobras.

−Chico araña...

−No, mi nombre es Peter Parker, lo sabe bien. Debe explicarme lo que pasa ¿Soy parte de un nuevo experimento suyo? 

−Peter Parker, ven aquí...

Lo tomó firmemente por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo; y se acercó a sus labios entreabiertos, se amoldándolos perfectamente a los suyos lo besó lentamente. El chico se encontraba sorprendido ¡Tony Stark lo estaba besando! Y fue mejor de lo que imaginó, ni siquiera en la mejor de sus fantasías Stark tomaba la iniciativa para besarlo.

El beso se deshizo y el millonario estaba por ponerse de rodillas, pero no lo hizo, solo fue retrocedió para abrir el pantalón del más joven y adentrar su hábil mano. Peter lo guió a pesar de que Tony se oponía, quería hacerlo por si mismo.

−Señor Stark... −estaba muy excitado, sin embargo lograba racionar−Tony, espera ¿Qué ocurrirá con el Capitán? ¿Le contará sobre esto?

−Mejor mantengamos el secreto. Quiero que confíes en mí ¿Yo puedo confiar en ti, Peter Parker?

−Sabe que sí. Siempre he confiado ciegamente en usted, por ende puede hacer lo mismo conmigo.

−Quiero pedirte algo.

El señor Stark se posicionó detrás de él y estaba frotando su entrepierna más rápido, hablándole al oído.

−Solo pida lo que quiera, si está a mi disposición obtendrá todo.

Parker se perdió en el tacto congelado y delicado de Tony, a estas alturas ya había olvidado hasta el nombre del prometido del millonario; no le importaba, solo quería que lo siguiera tocando.

−Quiero que me traigas el cetro de Loki, lo necesito para cosas importantes. Y no recuerdo donde lo dejé.

‹‹ ¿El cetro de Loki? ¿Por qué le pedía eso?›› Peter comenzó a dudar, ese artefacto mágico había sido destruido hace un tiempo y la gema que le daba su poder tenia nuevo dueño. ¿Cómo Tony no sabía eso? Después de todo el mismo le buscó un nuevo uso a la gema.

− ¿Lo harás o no? De verdad lo necesito Peter. Es una réplica exacta, la hice hace un tiempo −comenzó a besar sus labios nuevamente.

Peter dejó a un lado la tentación de sucumbir a sus deseos para aprovechar la situación y arrebatarle los lentes; lo que vio lo dejó impactado. 

El señor Stark tenía unos ojos azules muy llamativos ¿estaba siendo manipulado?

− ¿Tony? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando?−Estaba extrañado ¿Este sería su nuevo Visión y lo estaba probando con él?− ¿Puede explicarme que pasa?

Tony, actuaba muy extraño. Peter estaba muy asustado y no sabía cómo reaccionar, ante la falta de respuestas del contrario solo se paralizó mientras intentaba averiguar que sucedía. No notó nada, más que sus ojos y la frialdad proveniente de ellos que lo absorbía por completo.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor giró su cabeza sorprendido, hace un momento Tony estaba junto a él y ahora ya no. Stark actualmente estaba frente a la puerta a un lado de Steve y Thor; quienes lo veían preocupados. 

−Niño, al laboratorio de Bruce ¡Ahora!

Estando en el lugar fue examinado minuciosamente por Banner, el cual no encontró nada extraño ni siquiera en sus exámenes de sangre o tomografías. Parker únicamente se encontraba en shock.

No entendían lo que estaba pasando con el chico, lo habían encontrado hablándole a la nada con los pantalones desabrochados y una notable erección.

Peter actuaba más extraño de lo normal y ahora demoraba demasiado en el ascensor cuando estaba por salir del complejo. Al principio tenían entendido que solo era tímido, pero esta última semana ya se trataba de aislamiento. 

− ¿Ya puedo hablar? Se lo dije, estoy bien señor Stark.

−Entonces explícanos ¿Qué haces en el ascensor todos los días? 

Estaba muy avergonzado por revelar que Tony estaba ahí, junto a él, besándolo. Su cabeza le decía que era una broma colectiva, pero su sentido arácnido que era algo que iba mucho más allá de su comprensión. 

−El señor Stark es el que ha estado subiendo en el ascensor junto a mí, incluso... incluso hoy intentó besarme y luego ya no estaba−mencionó para alivianar, no le iba a decir que estuvo jugueteando con él− Y se lo juro Capitán yo no quería ser participe...

− ¿Stark? ¿Quieres conquistar al chico? Así que por eso estaba en ese estado−carcajeo Thor− Pensé que tenías algo con Steve.

Tony estaba tan atónito como los demás. 

−Peter tienes que quedarte a descansar; Tony llama a su tía e invéntale una excusa−Steve era el único que tomaba con seriedad el asunto−Chico, estuve todo el tiempo con Tony esperando el ascensor por 40 minutos, él intentó ver qué pasaba y fue cuando tu saliste.

−Mi pregunta es ¿Cómo pude estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo? ¿Estás seguro que era yo?

−Sus ojos... eran azules y sentí mucho frio cuando hice contacto. Lo prometo, era usted señor Stark. Y... me pidió la nueva replica su cetro.

− ¡Como sabe lo del cetro! Se supone que era un secreto.

Mientras el arácnido hablaba, desde su teléfono Tony revisó las cámaras del ascensor llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse a sí mismo subiendo; en el momento en que entraba las cámaras quedaban en negro hasta el momento en que Parker salía de allí. ‹‹ ¡Que carajos! Yo no me pondría esa ropa con este clima ni en un millón de años ››Exclamó Stark haciendo que el resto estudiara el video, y Thor fue el único que parecía entender con claridad lo que pasaba.


	3. Azul

− El dios del trueno tomó la iniciativa para irse a Asgard a averiguar lo que estaba pasando con su hermano; Stark no se quedó atrás y se llevó a Parker a su laboratorio, él también haría algo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras un dios loco andaba por ahí suplantando su identidad. 

−Bien Peter, te daré un cámara oculta en este broche así podremos ver a Loki de cerca; estas en todo el derecho de interrogarlo. Lo mantendremos ahí el mayor tiempo posible, si llegas a necesitar ayudar pulsa el botón que se encuentra detrás del dispositivo e iremos enseguida ¿Entendido? Dime que lo entiendes.

−Entendido.

Peter se hospedaba en una habitación que Stark había designado para él hace un tiempo ‹‹Sería una sorpresa, te la daría cuando estuvieras listo; pero esta vez la situación lo amerita›› pronunció el millonario en cuanto le dio la noticia. Era acogedora y tenía mucha tecnología, lo conocía tan bien.

No podía dormir por lo que le aguardaba la próxima vez que loki lo abordara irrumpiendo en su mente. Debido a la falta de sueño se puso en marcha para hacer las investigaciones apropiadas acerca del sujeto que lo frecuentaba para invadir su cabeza.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando de la pantalla emergió una foto de un hombre alto de cabellos azabache, piel blanca y ojos azules; había oído hablar de él, sin embargo nunca de cómo era físicamente. En otra de las imágenes detallaban sus ojos, pero la última le intrigó más ¿Por qué tenía la piel azul? Su exhaustivo examen del sujeto lo llevó a donde quería: era un gigante azul, ahora príncipe asgardiano quien fue adoptado por Odín; posee múltiples habilidades entre ellas destacaban hacer réplicas exactas de él y de otras personas, tanto como ver fácilmente las memorias de quien tocara. 

Los datos no respondían a todas sus pregunta entendía porqué se parecía a Tony y los momentos en que le tocaba y llegaban recuerdos a su mente. Pero ¿Por qué a él? Quizás le pareció divertido molestarlo o un blanco fácil para ejercer su poder. Ya mañana lo averiguaría.

Era muy tarde ya y tendría que entrenar muy temprano; la mejor decisión fue irse a la cama, no sin antes pasar unas cuantas imágenes de ese sujeto Loki a su celular; ahí lo podía detallar mejor. Luego de un rato se dio cuenta que no era tan feo, de hecho era muy atractivo para ser malvado.

Sus ojos ¡Dios! No le importaría ahogarse en ellos, eran de un azul tan profundo que lo hacían navegar allí; a pesar de su aspecto frio y sombrío Peter quería que lo vieran una vez más, sentir su mirada, que hurgara en su alma todo lo que quisiera. Si fue posible sucumbiría solo por esa mirada.

Finalmente Loki ya conocía sus deseos más sucios. Se había metido de lleno en este asunto tan raro de seres de otros mundos, y para el sería un placer culminar con lo que empezó.

Despertó cansado, toda la noche estuvo repasando lo ocurrido y cuando logró conciliar el sueño se entrometieron los ojos y la sonrisa pícara de Loki.

Otro día, otro placentero encuentro con el enemigo ¿Cómo le iba a explicar al resto del equipo que lo estuvo toqueteando el otro Tony? Esa tarde estuvo impaciente esperando a que el asgardiano apareciera, pero nada; el ascensor cumplió con su función sin ningún inconveniente. 

Para el momento en que bajó Steve y Stark pensaron que todo este embrollo había sido una broma bien planificada de parte del arácnido y otra persona.

−Barton y Romanoff te están ayudando para hacer esto ¿cierto? Ese par quieren volverme loco. Nunca serás un buen vengador por andar con jueguitos como este. 

−Ya basta Tony, es solo un chico. No seas tan duro, tal vez Loki no apareció hoy.

− ¡Maldita sea! Dime Steve por que se le aparecería solo a él. Por supuesto que es una broma.

Tony y el rubio interrogaron a Peter, jugando al policía bueno y el malo; no obtuvieron más que lloriqueos del chico, se sentía tan mal por no cortarles lo que hizo con ese Tony, pero la conciencia pesa más y lo soltó.

−Él… él vio mis deseos y los usó a su favor. Me llegó a besar e… hizo otras cosas. Lo lamento Capitán.

−Tranquilo Peter, no tienes que avergonzarte, y ese no era mi futuro esposo. No hay problema.

−Puedes irte Parker, ya dijiste más de la cuenta.

El arácnido se sentía más aliviado por poder decir lo que verdaderamente ocurrió, sin embargo le hacia ruido el que Stark y su prometido se enteraran de su pequeño secreto; quizás al final del día para nadie de su alrededor era un secreto su debilidad por Tony. Mucho menos para Loki.

Esa misma noche camino a casa se encontró con un gato color negro de ojos azules muy bonitos, que ronroneaba y se recostaba de su pierna; en cuanto Peter lo levantó recordó que olvidó su teléfono en el cuarto del complejo.

Se devolvió a toda prisa, quería ir por las escaleras pero si se tardaba más May se preocuparía; inconscientemente decidió tomar el ascensor.

Al entrar a el lugar estaba el otro Tony recostado al fondo, intentó salir pero ya era muy tarde el ascensor estaba cerrado y se había detenido. El más joven corrió a las puertas intentando abrirlas.

− ¡Señor Stark! ¡Señor Stark!

−Ni lo intentes Peter Parker. Estoy aquí para hacer un trato contigo−Se acercó.

− ¡Aléjate! Deja de jugar con mi cabeza−Pulsó el botón detrás de su broche para que alguien lo socorriera.

−Sabes que muy en el fondo o quizás no tanto quieres que lo haga−lo aprisionó entre sus brazos y sostuvo su barbilla en alto−Que con esta forma soy extremadamente tentador para ti. He visto lo que haces pensando en Stark; si estás dispuesto podemos hacer un trato.


	4. ¿Trato?

¿Un trato? Eso sería demasiado fácil y conveniente, pero ¿a qué costo? En verdad quería por una vez en su vida dejarse llevar por sus deseos, no ser tan correcto; aunque la última vez que se guio por lo quería y no por lo que era correcto ocurrió una tragedia. 

‹‹Esta vez tendré todo bajo mi control›› era la único en lo que Peter pensaba.

Loki también sabía lo que quería, y tenía las herramientas suficientes para lograr su cometido. El chico Parker era tentador, sería un desperdicio no probar esos dulces labios aunque fuera una vez más. 

−Dime lo que quieres, pero será a mi manera.

Sin dudas Loki besó vorazmente a Peter, esté le siguió el juego desprendiéndose de una buena parte de sus ropas para que el contrario lo acariciara con sus frías manos; las pasaba por todo su cuerpo provocándole escalofríos 

¿Así es como se sentiría si fuera el Tony real? Lo más probable es que no, el hombre que lo estaba colmando de besos y caricias no era ni seria como Tony, era simplemente otro hombre deleitante.

En un momento de vulnerabilidad del contrario Parker tomó al falso Stark por el cuello teniéndolo contra la pared del ascensor; este último parecía disfrutarlo.

– Dime que es lo que quieres antes de continuar con esta locura.

− La réplica del cetro, no me importa la gema, buscaré la manera de que funcione sin ella.

−Muéstrate como eres – Lo hizo en su forma humana, era lo que Peter quería pero no del todo – Tú verdadera forma Jötun.

Se transformó a su forma real, un deleite para los ojos del arácnido quien quedó boquiabierto, jamás había visto tanta belleza.

− ¿Impresionado? – Reía a carcajadas mientras Peter pasaba las manos por su rostro–Peter Parker, ya veo que tenemos un trato.

− ¿Puedo? –se tomó la libertad de desabotonar la camisa revelando así la deleitante piel azulada− Únicamente cumpliré el trato si lo haces de esta forma, como tú, no como Tony. 

¿A quién podía engañar? Estaba por hacerlo con un príncipe de otro planeta, además no se sentía tan mal deseándolo, era mejor que tener el remordimiento de conciencia de que fuera Stark.

−Chico araña, pensé que estabas ansioso por estar con Stark.

Parker no respondió, solo podía poner toda su atención en el cuerpo del jötun. Estaba maravillado con esa piel azul tan tersa y lampiña digna de algo más mítico; Loki era verdaderamente hermoso en su forma natural, de pies a cabeza.

Quería tocar cada parte de su suave piel; y lo hizo sin que el contrario pusiera objeciones. Se deshizo de la camisa deslizando sus manos por los delicados brazos, luego se dispuso a acariciar el firme abdomen hasta llegar al broche de su pantalón abriéndolo sutilmente, bajándolo junto a la ropa interior. Se arrodilló, comenzó a deleitarse y a darle placer.

−Vaya… ni siquiera tuve que pedirte que te pusiera de rodillas ante mí.

Con el comentario Peter se avergonzó un poco ¿Lo había tomado como un chico fácil? Se levantó y besó los labios de Loki; este comenzó una batalla entre sus lenguas, mientras el otro que ya estaba casi desnudo saltó sobre él.

El gigante de hielo tomó la iniciativa de deshacerse la ropa sobrante del aracnido. Peter ya estaba listo para lo que le aguardaba. 

Loki lo embistió contra la pared. El contrario solo se quejaba por más, junto a los gemidos de ambos que se sonaban al unísono.

− ¡Peter! ¿Estás bien? –Se oyó junto a un golpe seco que venía desde el exterior –Sé que estás ahí junto a ese psicópata. 

Lo había olvidado por completo, cuando se encontró a Loki accionó el botón de emergencia. Lo más seguro es que estuvieron viendo lo que hacían en el ascensor. 

Después de todo estaba pasándola bien, y con un dios nórdico; no quería que nadie ni siquiera Tony le interrumpiera. Asumiría las consecuencias de sus actos, una vez saliera de ahí aunque quizás se arrepentía más tarde.

Tanto loki como él siguieron en lo suyo, pero ahora la adrenalina era mayor por estar siendo escuchados y tal vez observados.

El arácnido se dio cuenta de que efectivamente le gustaba más el pelinegro que Tony, y pretendía hacerlo su amante a cualquiera que fuera el costo.

Peter no podía mantener sus gemidos al límite, era tan excitante no estar del lado de lo correcto y desobedecer las reglas por primera vez. 

−Loki, ya sal de la mente del chico. No sabe lo que hace –Tony no podía entrar y le preocupaba que al final de cuentas saliera lastimado –Peter, si me escuchas recuerda que solo hay un Tony Stark y no puede estar en dos lugares a la vez.

−Loki, tu solo continua. Ya casi… − irguió su espalda para dejarse caer sobre el que lo sostenía.

El jötun le plantó besos por toda la cara, al fin el chico se había burlado de Stark junto a él y lo ayudaría a obtener su nuevo cetro; además, lo estaba haciendo pasar un buen rato con su verdadera forma, algo que no muchos podían tolerar siquiera al verlo, y Peter lo prefería de ese modo que de cualquier otro más tentador.

−Peter ¿crees que puedes continuar un poco más?−Asintió, igualmente Loki era quien lo cargaba, enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del jötun un poco más fuerte –Sera rápido.

−Loki ¡ya basta! Voy a entrar−pronunciaba Stark golpeando las puertas.

−Déjame terminar con esto y abriré las puertas. 

Tony no se dejó intimidar y golpeaba más fuerte.

Por fin el dios del engaño llegó a su punto máximo dirigiendo un dulce y corto beso a su compañero de travesuras de esta noche.

Peter en un santiamén recuperó la fuerza para vestirse pero en ese instante pensaba en ‹‹ ¿Qué le diría al señor Stark sobre los acontecimientos de esa noche en el ascensor?›› el pelinegro notó la preocupación en su rostro y al verle el broche con la cámara oculta lo rompió entre sus dedos. Ya no había evidencia.

−Hice mi parte del trato, borraré todo lo que nos incriminé, y por lo que pudo haber visto u oído Stark; no te preocupes alguien que sabe muy bien de manipulación mental es mi aliada. Solo falta que cumplas tú.

− ¿Qué vas a hacer una vez tengas el cetro en tu poder?

El dios tomó la barbilla de Peter muy fuerte.

−Lo que se me antoje –rozó sus labios, para hablarle allí –En una semana bos volveremos a ver aquí, trae el cetro. Solo cumple tu parte del trato y estaremos bien.

Se abrieron las puertas y ahí estaba Tony con su traje de Ironman listo para dispararle a su acompañante; para desgracia de Stark ahí no se encontraba más que Peter con un tierno gatito negro. Estaba realmente confundido.

−Buenas noche señor Stark… había olvidado mi teléfono – pasó de a un lado dejando a Tony dudoso de lo que había oído anteriormente – Ya me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana para el entrenamiento.

Peter no sabía realmente lo que hacía, en lo que se estaba metiendo y con quien o quienes estaba tratando. Lo que fue un trato y una noche maravillosa para él; a la larga podría salirle caro.

A pesar de eso por su cabeza rondaba una sola duda:

¿Le gustaba Loki por una razón que va más allá de su conocimiento?


End file.
